When the Night Falls
by NaiShiteru
Summary: DrrrKink fill. Tsuki is sleeping with his brothers at night, when the four of them start exploring the house. But after a series of events they start hearing weird sounds from Shizuo and Izaya's room. So, they start to imagine what is causing it .TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Meme Prompt: **Little Tsuki is sleeping with his brothers when he starts hearing weird sounds coming from his parents' (Shizuo and Izaya's) room. Of course, they get scared and start imagining what may be causing those sounds...

ShizuoXIzaya; Implied TsukiXRoppi;

**Warning: **Yaoi, Lemon, Lime.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm tired!" A little boy whined. His pink-coloured irises were hidden behind half-closed lids. His black hair was totally out of place, and his little white jacket hung from his shoulders, completely destroyed. He was about three or four years of age, but seemed to be even more childish than kids his age.<p>

He fell to the ground in the living room. He had always been afraid of the tall shelves, the serious attitude of the house, and the cold colours the wall was painted in. But this time, he was too tired to notice anything.

"Psyche!" Another male shouted at the little kid lying on the wooden floor. He was physically similar to the boy, only a bit taller and slimmer than the baby. His eyes were also red, crimson, blood red. And his skin was notably paler. He was wearing a grey hoodie and comfy shorts, along with short white socks. The kid giggled. He wasn't used to seeing him with such informal clothing, he was usually dressed all in black and his fur-trimmed jacket was always present. But that day was a special day.

It was the start of the summer holidays, and everyone was pretty relaxed.

"I told you not to let yourself fall to the ground. You may injury yourself." Izaya said, sighing and taking the boy in his hands. Psyche giggled as he looked to the ground. He loved it when he was lifted like that, but Izaya wasn't the guy who usually did it.

"Ah…so stressful." He mumbled as he carried the boy upstairs.

"Moom! I'm tireeeeeed." Psyche whined again. Izaya combed the kid's dark hair.

"I know darling. That's why you are going to sleep now."

"No! I don't want to sleep now!" He opposed to the new idea. Psyche decided he preferred being tired than sleeping.

"What do you want to do then?" Izaya sighed. His kids were so easily-predictable. "You will have to tidy up your room if you don't want to sleep, huh?" He smirked. The pout on the kid's face was amusing.

"No! Psyche wants to play!"

"You have the whole holidays to play, huh? Don't you want to sleep now, so you can play tomorrow with Tsugaru?" Usually coming to an agreement was really difficult.

"No! I want to play now! Delic is playing, too."

Oh, no! He was bringing his brothers to subject. Izaya negated with his head, and went downstairs, sitting the little boy on the couch. Then he kneed down, facing him, red against pink. Smirk against pout. Son against parent.

"Delic is older than you. Besides, he is at a friend's house. Hibiya's mom will decide if he can play, or if he has to sleep, too. Don't you think so, too, Psyche? Besides, you can't play with Tsugaru now. He isn't home yet." Izaya sighed. It was so stupid to be alone with his kids. If only Psyche were as quiet as his brothers.

"And, Psyche…you have to behave! We have guests at home!"

"See, mom! Everyone can play with his friends, but not me." He pouted again and tears started to flow from his magenta-eyes. Izaya sighed, clenching his fists. He disliked it when he was called 'mom'. But he couldn't deny he found it cute. Not only he found it cute, iShizuo/i was the one that liked it most. That protozoic brute.

"Psyche! It's either you tidy up your room, or you sleep."

"Can't Namie do it?"

"God, Psyche! You are starting to piss me of-" He quickly reassured his sentence. He shouldn't say any foul words in front of his children. "I mean, to annoy me. Namie is my assistant. She is the one that deals with my papers and not the one that cleans up your mess."

He sighed anew. "Okay, let's do it like this. You tidy up your room while Tsuki showers, and then we can all play something together. Then, dad will come, and Tsugaru will be with him. You play a bit with Tsugaru, and then you can all go to sleep."

"Will you sleep with dada, too?" Psyche asked. Izaya gulped as he blushed. That question was innocent, but he couldn't help it to think wrong. Good that he knew what the boy had meant.

"Ah… you see. Shizu-chan and me…we're older. So we can stay up until a bit later, you know?" He smiled. Yes. Perfect answer.

"Then I can sleep late, too, right? I'm old, too!"

"Psyche, you're fuc-ah, I mean…you're three!" Izaya giggled while patting his head. "I know you're a great, responsible man, huh? That's why you have to sleep early, in order to show your brothers that you are more responsible than them, right?"

"Ah, yes! I love it when they have to do the same things I do." Psyche smiled. "I will go to sleep after playing with Tsu-chan!"

"Right! That's great." Izaya was glad he knew how to change his little kids' mind from time to time. He smiled as he carried his son upstairs, to his and Tsugaru's room. There he left him alone and went back. He heard the sound of water and assumed either Tsuki or his friend were showering. He giggled and went back downstairs to his computer.

"I'm home!" Shizuo opened the door, carrying Tsugaru on his back. The quiet blonde was sitting peacefully and smiling tenderly, too. Izaya quickly ran to the debt-collector and kissed him.

"I got Psyche to clean up his room!" He shouted happily. Shizuo smiled, as if he didn't believe it.

"Nah. You've to be joking." Shizuo smiled. "That's nearly impossible."

"Just because you can't do it doesn't mean I am not able to do it." He rubbed Tsugaru's head and earned a giggle from the quiet boy.

"How's been your day?" Shizuo asked. He left his shoes in the entrance and came in to their house.

"Pretty fine. But you were with me in the morning, right? Psyche and Tsugaru went to the kindergarten, Tsuki went to his classes and Roppi came with him home. I guess you remember Roppi, right? The kid that's friends with Tsuki. Then I picked Psyche up, I didn't have any meetings today, since I needed a holiday, too. We ate together. Ah, Delic went with Hibiya. And that's pretty much it."

"I asked you for…ah, forget it." Shizuo smiled "Tsugaru's training was fine! They were really happy with him."

"Moom!" Little Psyche appeared behind the pair, with his finger up his mouth, and a doubtful expression on his face. "Tsu-chan is here. I can play now."

"_Ah! How much I regret having twins._" Izaya sighed. Shizuo giggled and left Tsugaru at the ground, who ran to his brother and embraced him.

"I have an idea. We are going to have dinner all together, okay? And then, since you haven't done your task, Psyche, we are going to sleep now." Shizuo winked to Izaya, but the kids were too busy protesting in order to notice. Izaya blushed and looked at the ground.

"I'm not hungry!" Psyche protested. Tsugaru agreed with him. "We ate a lot at lunch."

Izaya looked tiredly at Shizuo, who started to tap his foot. Little Tsuki decided that was the best moment to appear at the frame of the door, with Roppi behind him.

"Well, look who's here! Tsuki! Ah, and you were…"

"Roppi." The little boy said. Izaya smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Nice. Roppi, Tsuki. We're currently discussing if Psyche has to go to sleep, since he hasn't done his tasks." Izaya smiled. "What do you think of it?"

Nice, letting his children do all the work for him. Psyche hid behind Tsugaru, looking really scared.

"Well, we icould/i go to sleep. I'm not really hungry, and I'm really tired." Tsuki said, smiling.

"Boo…" Psyche didn't approve. Shizuo laughed, picking the small kid up.

"Your brother decided, Psyche! We are going to sleep now."

"But it's eight o'clock! And it's holiday!" The little boy cried. He wanted to play with Tsugaru, but seeing how it was nearly impossible, he just decided to cry.

"Nope. Won't do. Fake tears don't have an effect on me. Izaya told me you didn't do your task, so you're going to sleep early. Don't feel bad." Shizuo said, while taking the little boy away, to his and Tsugaru's room. "But the other's are going to sleep early, too. So don't feel bad about it, Psyche."

* * *

><p>And so, Shizuo managed to tug Psyche to his little bed, surrounded by all the plush animals, playfully tickling him, and making his bitter tears go away. The little raven giggled and closed his eyes, smiling widely, while covering himself with the purple covers.<p>

The blonde gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead and then he left, turning the lights to the pink and blue room off, and closing the door. He felt a bit bad for leaving Psyche alone, but he had his six animals with him, so he wouldn't feel _that_ lonely, right?

Shizuo sighed and skipped down the white stairs of Izaya's double-staged apartment in Shinjuku. He didn't know why, but in the end he managed to accept his feelings for Izaya, and both of them hadn't wanted to live in his little house, mostly because Izaya wanted kids. And hell if he gave him those kids he wanted.

He sighed. Delic came first, and now the not-so-little boy was a seven year old kid, who liked picking up on the other girls in the class and go on 'dates' with them, which also meant, strolling around the playground and giving them a cookie Izaya had baked. Innocent dates. At first it wasn't so bad, but when Delic started looking at the older girls' underwear without having them notice, he decided it must have been Masaomi Kida's influence.

He knew that teen was no good.

Tsukishima was the second. He was really shy, and he was still five years old. Two years younger than the other blonde. Those two kids really took after their father, physically of course. Minus the fact that one had pink eyes, and the other red, like Izaya. Tsuki's eyesight was really bad, so he had to wear glasses, which in both of the parents' opinion fit really much with his face. He was really shy, and shy and more shy. He never liked to talk in public and he was afraid of strangers, only talking openly to his brothers and to Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo giggled. He really thought Tsuki had taken after Kasuka's quietness. Or so he liked to think.

The third and the fourth came together. Izaya had a haaard time with both of them. The twins, Tsugaru and Psyche, the angel and the devil. Both of them where the cutest kids of the Heiwajima-Orihara family, but also the most troublesome ones. Tsugaru was really calmed and kind. He loved animals, just like Delic did, but he preferred smaller ones, like birds and other creatures. He was also interested in culture, more than any of the other kids. And he, too, took after the looks of Shizuo. But, poor Tsugaru always got caught up in Psyche's mess.

Psyche, in Shizuo's opinion, the cutest kid in the world. He was the only one that looked like Izaya, but in reality, he was nothing like him. He was really bubbly and innocent. He loved asking stupid questions and watching Dora the Explorer before going to sleep. What he saw in that show, he never knew, but Kasuka suggested it to him, so he just put it. Izaya disagreed with Kasuka, but in the end he accepted it. The little kid was the cutest and the most outgoing of the four, and all the older women fell in love with his looks. But he was a mischievous. He always planned ways to get to eat cookies at night, with the help of his minion Tsugaru, and both of them always got caught. Shizuo had always thought that the relationship between those two wasn't exactly a brotherly-relationship, but much more. If they hadn't been so young for those things, Shizuo would have been worried that his kids were having a more serious relationship.

But regarding the cookie-affair... It screamed 'Punishment'. Said punishment consisted in 'going to sleep earlier than the other brothers'.

Which was the current situation.

Shizuo sighed. He was tired, after such a long day and coming home to a family that loved him was the best that had happened to him ever, but he had missed Izaya's contact for a long time, so he looked forward to have a more _intimate_ moment with his lover and partner.

He looked at the kitchen. The two kids, Tsuki's friend and Izaya were having a 'glare' contest. He laughed. It wasn't the first time where he had caught the 'oh-so-serious' informant broker Izaya doing random things like that.

'Ah, if I had known this side of you when we first met, then things would have turned out pretty different in the beginning, huh?' He asked himself while sitting on the table. Izaya smiled and looked at him, tugging a lock of hair behind his ear.

"So he didn't throw any tantrum?" He asked. Shizuo negated with his head.

"He was pretty quiet along the way." He smiled. "Ah…what was your name again…" He said looking at Tsuki's friend.

"Roppi." The boy repeated anew.

"Ah, yes, Roppi! Do you want something to eat? Feel as if it were your house." It wasn't usual for the strange duo to get guests, apart from Celty, Tom, Shinra and Shiki. And an occasional visit from Kasuka. Ah, and the twins, of course. But those were only close friends and family members, so it didn't count.

"No, thank you." He said, smiling. "I'm pretty tired."

"Have you all washed your teeth?" Izaya asked, rolling his eyes and standing up. "If you're all tired then I think you should sleep. You have a free day tomorrow, right?"

All the three nodded.

"Well, then. Go to sleep now." Shizuo said, caressing Izaya's hand while saying those words.

All the three nodded again, and after washing their teeth one after the other, they all ran up the stairs and went into their respective rooms. Tsugaru to Psyche and Tsuki and Roppi to Tsuki's room.

"Where is Roppi going to sleep?" The blonde asked to his lover, once the kids had disappeared.

"Ah, since Delic went to Hibiya's house, I let him sleep with Tsuki. Them being friends after all." Izaya explained.

"Ah, I see. But I wanted to tell you something, flea." Shizuo blushed, looking at the ground. It felt so wrong to phrase it like that, but he clenched his fists, gaining the courage. "I want you."

Izaya immediately blushed. "Huh?"

"I told you…I want you. And I want you now!" Shizuo said. "Do you know how much time I've been needing your slutty self?"

Izaya blushed even more. "S-Slutty? How can you dare, Shizu-chan! We aren't even in bed and you start with your dirty talking."

"You know you love it."

"Ah, but not here…"

Shizuo didn't even move. He took Izaya's chin with his right hand and pulled him close enough to feel his breath against his face. Taking a few seconds to observe his face he carefully brushed his lips against Izaya's.

"Ah, just like the first day I did this. How can it be that I still feel the excitement going through my veins, you protozoic monster? I really wonder…" Izaya giggled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Psyche was getting bored. Extremely bored. Tsugaru had fallen asleep, so his plan to stand up in the middle of the night and play with the cars and the dolls looked destroyed. But still, he wanted to do something. So he stood up and woke Tsugaru up.<p>

"Nope. Not working." He told himself. So he pulled on Tsugaru's ear. And the blonde, blue-eyed kid woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He smiled at Psyche.

"Let's go to Tsuki-nii's room! Roppi-chan is there, too! So we can play together!" He suggested, not even waiting for an answer and dragging the other boy with him. Together, they sneaked through the hallway, noticing how quiet the house was, and Psyche shivered.

But Tsuki's room was next door, so they didn't have to walk that much. They opened the door and found Tsuki and Roppi having a nice conversation with the lights on.

"Close the door before they can see that we are awake!" Tsuki said blushing. He most certainly ididn't/i want to get punished. Tsugaru closed the door behind him and the two of them sat on Tsuki's bed. Not wanting to be alone, Roppi tagged along, pushing his bed next to Tsuki's, so that there was more place for the four of them.

"Say…" Tsugaru said. "Isn't the house really quiet?"

Roppi shrugged his shoulders, hence he didn't even live in the house. But seeing how the lovers had insisted on them going to sleep early, he had thought they'd be really quiet at night.

"Well…" Tsuki blushed. "You're right."

Since Tsuki's room was next to Shizuo and Izaya's, they heard everything they did. Usually it was both of them discussing about what they were going to do. Or how the day had been for both of them. Or just random talk where Izaya complained about something. Or maybe Shizuo.

Sometimes they heard Izaya laughing like a maniac, Shizuo just giggling. And it was mostly because of a cheap-budget comedy show that Izaya was watching on his laptop.

But that night…everything was just quiet. Utterly quiet. And not nice. The three brothers weren't accustomed to the quiet surroundings.

"I know! Let's investigate the house!" Psyche suggested. Tsugaru and Roppi agreed cheerfully on the statement. Tsuki wasn't that convinced about it. He coughed, hence he was the oldest in the room. He wished Delic would just be there, so that he could pass the role to him. It was custom for the brothers when organizing some kind of prank, that the oldest present would be the one giving directions on what to do.

"Okay…" He said. He wished Roppi wouldn't have agreed. That way he could've continued talking to him without having to suffer any punishment for being discovered. "Since you were the one that suggested it, Psyche, you are going to go downstairs and investigate! Alone!"

Fear stroke Psyche's magenta-eyes. He shivered, his eyes widening. He wasn't that eager on going downstairs at night and when he had said 'Let's investigate!' he had meant the four of them, not only him!

He gulped, taking the sleeve of Tsugaru's blue pyjama. The blonde held his hand affectionately, cheering him up.

"Can't…Tsu-chan come with me?" He asked.

"Nope." Said Roppi. "If you two investigate together, they'll catch you. But it's quick, Psyche. You only have to go downstairs to the living room, investigate and return"

The brunet nodded, not wanting to come off as some easily scared boy. He clenched his fists, hiding them under the pink pyjama and climbed off Tsuki's bed.

"It's just quickly investigating Psyche. It's just quickly investigating and returning." The youngest brother told himself while closing the door behind him, the now dim-lit stairs in front of him. Psyche gulped down, closing his eyes while going down slowly.

And slowly.

And slowly.

Until his feet touched the ground. He shivered. But he was there, in the hallway. He looked to the right and to the left. Why did the house feel so eerie? It was really scary for the little boy and he wished he hadn't suggested anything.

"Next time, I will just go to sleep like a good boy!" He told himself, clenching his fist. "But for now, I have to accomplish my mission!"

The dim lit hallway, the kitchen, which lights were also turned off, and even the dark living room far ahead scared the little boy. The city lights flashed upon the furniture, giving their surface a moonlike light, but they also made that the furniture pieces casted a long shadow, that fell on the little boy. Psyche shivered, ever once again.

He walked further ahead, but fully stopped when he heard some moaning.

"Hngh…Grrr…" It was a deep voice, guttural sounds that caught an interest in the boy. He stopped right where he was, not daring to move back or forward.

The voice groaned a bit more. Psyche's heart started to beat faster. And faster… He felt his hands sweating, and he tried to dry it off by rubbing them against the pink pyjama. But it didn't work.

"Mgh…Grrr…Hngh.." It sounded again.

"Ah!" This time, that sound was clearly recognizable. Psyche knew right from the start that it was Izaya. "Ah…not…AAH! Not so rough…S-…" He screamed.

The boy frowned. It was Izaya! And he was in pain! His breath started to go wilder, and he didn't dare to do anything.

"But mom is in pain." He told himself. "I have to be a grown up man and save Izaya from that thing that is hurting him!"

And then, the little Psyche ran to the frame of the door, standing in the doorway to the living room.

Too bad for the little boy, he could see the couch. And the lights being off, he couldn't recognize the figures. He saw a black, giant beast, standing on its own four legs. It continued to growl with many "Mgh…Grrr" sounds that just scared poor little Psyche. He tried to do something, but just the thought of the beast hurting him got him scared. He shivered, and by accident ran over a big vase that was standing on the corner. And said vase knocked against the light-button.

On the couch, the picture was much different than anything what Psyche had imagined. Izaya was lying on the bottom, Shizuo over him, attacking his mouth without regret. The raven's eyes were closed, in pleasure, a big blush spreading around his and Shizuo's face and Shizuo's lust-filled eyes were open, devouring the man under him with just his gaze. The informant's hands were above his head, and Shizuo was holding him with caution, holding him close to his body, one of his hands slipping under the hoodie. Izaya had also his legs wrapped around Shizuo's hips, his lower half elevated from the ground.

Both of them, caught _in-fragannti_, looked at the culprit, who had turned the lights of the glassed-living room on. The blonde ex-bartender quickly stood up and sat on the couch. Izaya combed his hair and looked suspiciously at Psyche.

"Psyche!" He scolded. "What are you doing here?"

Psyche didn't know what to do, and the fear he had gotten and the currently shock he was in made him cry. "Waaah! I…just saw a monster moooooooooom."

Izaya sighed and quickly kissed Shizuo's lips, rising the toddler and carrying him on his arms, embracing him and rocking his arms, moving him up and down.

"It's okay, my love." He said, kissing Psyche's forehead. "It's okay. Mom is here and he will save you from any monsters you might have seen."

"It was scaryyyy~~~~~I thought Shi-dada had been killed by the monster, and that he was killing Iza-mama!" He shouted, burying his head against Izaya's chest. Izaya petted his head.

"But we weren't killed, Psyche, darling." He really hated it when his sons had nightmares. If Psyche had any courage when leaving on his mission, then it'd most certainly extinguished on his way to the living room. Izaya went to the twins' room, wanting to open the door. But Psyche interrupted his action.

"C-Can I sleep with Tsuki-nii?" He asked. He didn't want to go to his room, because there was nobody there, and he was afraid of the beast that lurked the shadows. And if Shizuo and Izaya were downstairs, then they couldn't save him if said beast decided to show up.

"Oh, well." Izaya smiled, his heart softening. He caressed Psyche's cheek and opened the door to Tsuki's room. Tsugaru was hidden under Roppi's covers.

"Well, Tsuki. Your brother had a nightmare, so he's going to sleep with you, since Shizu-chan and me will stay awake for some more."

Once Izaya left the room, he sighed. He was happy that Psyche hadn't questioned his position on the couch, mostly because he was shocked because of the 'beast' he had seen. But even if it was for a good cause, Psyche had interrupted a certainly steamy foreplay session with Shizu-chan. And they were just about to get to the good part where Izaya took out all the stash of toys he had…

"Well, we'll try again." He told himself, returning to his lover.

* * *

><p>"Well, Psyche…how was it?" Tsugaru asked, hugging the crying Psyche.<p>

"_Snif._ There was a monster! On the couch! Trying to devour Izaya!" He shouted. "He had four legs! And two big teeth such as elephants have, only those were much longer And he had messy hair! And it was horrible. It groaned with "Mgh" and "Grrr" sounds." He said, trying to imitate the erotic sounds. All the others just listened quietly.

"But I turned the lights on and there was Shi-chan and Iza-chan! Shi-chan saved Iza-chan from being devoured by the beast, who had made him put his arms upon his head. Probably just to eat him more quickly. But Shi-chan was holding him close and he saved him!" The boy cried.

Tsuki tilted his head.

"I can't believe that, sorry! I think I'll have to go downstairs to investigate." He said. He blushed, he didn't want to get punished, but if Izaya had almost been killed, then it was for good. But when he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation.

What if there was really a beast down there, lurking in the shadows?

Tsuki wasn't sure about what he was doing. He knew Psyche loved to tell stories and such, but seeing how Izaya ihad/i to take him up, and how the toddler ended up crying even if he had courage before made him shiver.

The blonde boy adjusted his glasses and walked down the stairs. His heart was beating really fast. He had to save his parents from being devoured by the beast. _If he didn't get devoured first._

* * *

><p>Tsuki considered himself a shy boy. He didn't talk much, and he didn't know how he had gotten a friend like Roppi. He was his only friend in the kindergarten. And he really enjoyed his company. But anyways, Tsukishima had always considered himself a pretty courage-full boy. He was shy, yes, but that didn't mean he didn't feel good about justice. He loved it when the good character defeated the evil. And he wanted to be like that, too.<p>

He wanted to prove everyone that he was also a hero. And he wanted to show everyone that heroes weren't always tall, big, and handsome and popular and outgoing. In that sense, he could be considered an 'anti-hero'. He wasn't popular. Not at all. He wasn't tall; he was the smallest in his class, but Izaya had promised him that he would grow up to be like his dad. And he didn't know what 'being handsome' meant.

Did it mean, 'to marry someone'? Because Tsuki knew, that if 'being handsome' equalled 'marrying someone', then he would be handsome too. Because Roppi promised him that he'd marry him when they'd get older. Tsuki blushed.

Tsuki's mind got distracted. At least, by thinking about those things he didn't even notice that he was now on the hallway, leading to the living room. He gulped. One final track until he spotted the beast.

He walked into the living room, in a way like Psyche had been doing it. And he went further than his younger brother. He hid behind the couch, not seeing anyone, much less Shizuo and Izaya on it, and waited for the deadly beast to appear.

'Ah, I hope this won't get me much of a punishment…' He sighed, cuddling to himself. But he was tired, so he closed his eyes, waiting for some sounds to wake him up. And he ended up falling asleep, really lightly, behind the couch.

"Ngh! Ah…wait…!" Izaya shouted. The sound was really high, so Tsuki was dragged awake from his sleep. He looked around, trying to find the beast.

"Aaaahhhhh! I…I don't…" Izaya panted, between moans. "AH!"

"Gngh…" Shizuo roared. Tsuki let out a gasp, and in that moment, the sounds and moans stopped. The little boy heard a sigh, followed by bone cracking, mostly because of the change of position. The light was turned on, and Shizuo spotted the blonde kid hiding behind the couch. His expression softened. But it was stern, anyway.

"Tsukishima?" He asked.

'Oh no! He's using my full name!' The kid thought. That screamed 'trouble' for the poor kid. He shivered. But he wouldn't cry, no; he knew much better than that!

"U-Uh…" He didn't get any words out of his mouth, so he just quickly stood up and embraced Shizuo. Even if he only got to the blonde's hips. Shizuo giggled and ruffled the blonde locks of hair. Then he raised him from the ground and turned to Izaya, who just looked overall tired.

"Ah…" Tsuki blushed, looking to the ground. Izaya kissed his cheek. "Ah…Ah…"

He really was lost, right?

"What happened, Tsuki?"

"Ahm…" Suddenly, a thought stroke the little kid's mind. "Psyche told me that a beast wanted to kill you. So, being the older of the four, I decided to go down and hide behind the couch, so that I'd be able to defeat the beast…but I…"

He sighed. He was feeling a bit relieved as he spoke. "I…fell asleep. And when I woke up I was feeling hungry."

Izaya giggled, but Tsuki noticed that the giggle was pretty worn out, and it was a tired laugh. Then, the raven-haired informant proceeded to take Tsuki in his arms and guide him to the kitchen. He sat him on the chair and turned around. Shizuo just followed and stood in the frame of the door, smiling at the kid.

"Say, darling…what do you want to eat?" He smiled, ruffling Tsuki's hair.

"Ah…I don't know." Mostly because it was a lie.

"Remember that you shouldn't eat too much before sleeping." Shizuo added.

"Do you want fruit?" Izaya asked. Seriously, sometimes he hated it when he had to get every little piece of information by asking.

But Tsuki nodded, so it was okay.

"Ah, banana! You should take a banana! It's sweet and its sugar will keep you hunger-less for long!"

Shizuo choked on his own spit, and Izaya wiggled his eyebrows.

"But I don't like banana! It's too sweet!" Tsuki frowned.

"Oh, I'll smash it for you and add cookies and lemon, what about it? Then it'd be less-sweeter" Izaya really cared for his sons. And he really showed it.

"Look, I'll even eat one with you!" He said, winking discretely at Shizuo. Tsuki nodded, and looked eagerly when Izaya put the plate in front of him. He ate eagerly and then looked at Izaya when he finished.

"Ah…well, wash your teeth and go to sleep, okay, Tsuki!" He said, kissing Tsukishima's forehead carefully, while caressing his cheek.

"Okay!"

Tsuki ran out of the door, and Izaya took it as a chance for smashing himself against Shizuo, his hands up his head, running through the blonde hair, rubbing himself against the other's crotch. Shizuo moaned lightly, slipping his hands under Izaya's shirt and undoing the knot around the black shorts, pulling them down.

"You want to do it against the table, Shizu-chan?"

The blonde looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"I love that part of you, Shizu-chan…please…" He let out a whimper as the ex-bartender licked his ear.

"Fuck me…AH!...Rough…against…the…" He moaned once again. "wall, please!"

"As you like, _darling._" He said, slowly pressing the lither man's body against the mentioned surface, just as the other had wished it.

"We're finally getting to this!" Izaya shouted. "I was in need…I needed you, buried inside of me." The raven was almost coming close just from sensing the blonde against him.

"Fuck…Did you know how much I wanted this?"

"Come on…fuck me…so hard…I can't really sit tomorrow, okay?"

"Ah…mooom!" Tsuki was at the door, watching with widened eyes. Izaya's eyes twitched and he quickly pushed Shizuo aside, pulling his pants up. He hissed under his breath.

"_Ah…you're being quite bothersome tonight…all the three of you…_" He sighed. "_If you continue, I'll have to punish you…_"

Shizuo just nodded and told him to go forward with his gaze.

"Yeah, Tsuki?"

"Tsugaru wants you to read a story to us…" Tsuki blushed and hid behind the sleeves of his white pyjama. Izaya sighed.

"Go upstairs." He said. "I'll come in a moment."

Izaya turned to Shizuo before smirking.

"Let's get to action. Prepare yourself in the bedroom, you know what happens next…" Then he sighed, going up the stairs and entering the kid's bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Uuh, this will be a two-shot. I hope you liked it... ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Meme Prompt: **Little Tsuki is sleeping with his brothers when he starts hearing weird sounds coming from his parents' (Shizuo and Izaya's) room. Of course, they get scared and start imagining what may be causing those sounds...

ShizuoXIzaya; Implied TsukiXRoppi;

**Warning: **Yaoi, Lemon, Lime.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so all the four of you are here!" Izaya scolded while opening the door. He wanted to take the two smaller ones out of the older ones' bed, but remembering how Psyche had been crying, he felt bad.<p>

Usually when one of the four kids-Delic being less usual- had nightmares, they would go to their parents, and soon, Izaya had his arms around them, taking him to his' and Shizuo's bed and covering him with the warm covers and their own corporal warmth.

He would feel the kid's breath calming down, and them clenching to either his' or Shizuo's chest, and falling asleep. He found it really cute and he had to admit that he loved it. But that night it wasn't possible, because the child would be mentally scarred forever if he stayed with him and Shizuo. He had longed so much for the blonde, that he was driving crazy. So much need was starting to hurt.

And Tsuki had to interrupt them. His eye twitched at the thought, but he still looked up and tried to smile at the four children.

"So, Tsuki told me you wanted to hear a story, right? But you realize it's almost eleven o'clock. It's not a nice hour to be awake, little ones!" He scolded, looking stern, but he smiled. "But since it's holiday, and we have a guest, I'll be doing an exception. But please, promise me that you'll sleep as soon as I finish the story."

"Promised!" The four children squealed at the same time, looking with puppy eyes at the black-haired male. He sighed and noticed how the two beds were pushed together. He jumped on it and laid himself in the middle, his back against the wall. Psyche jumped on him, looking at him patiently. Tsuki rested against Izaya's right shoulder, while Tsuki rested against Psyche. Roppi stayed out of the picture.

"Ah, don't feel ashamed, Roppi. I don't know if you like bed-time stories, but…you are free to rest against my other shoulder if you feel like it. You should feel as if you were home." He tried to treat his guest with respect. Tsuki handed him the children book, and the raven looked it over.

"So, which story is it today?" He smirked because he heard Shizuo shouting in anger in the other room. Apparently, he had knocked something over, and he couldn't help but to think about perverted things.

"I wanted to listen to the Wizard of Oz!" Tsuki smiled.

The others agreed, so Izaya opened the book and started to read. Psyche bounced when his favourite character, the dog Toto, appeared.

"Ah, Toto is so cute!" He shouted. Izaya smiled, it was clear that his youngest son would prefer the dog to any of the other characters.

"Which one is your favourite, Tsu-chan?" The pink-dressed boy asked.

"Uh…I think I like Dorothy."

"Ah, I like the one that had no heart…" Roppi sighed.

"Well, I prefer the witch of the west." Izaya smirked.

"But mama!" Psyche glanced at his parent with a serious face. "There are two witches!"

"Oh, the evil then." Izaya smiled, caressing the short black hair.

"Ah, continue reading, please!" Tsugaru begged. Izaya nodded and continued with the story, until he finished it. The kids clapped in excitement.

"I love it when you start getting into the story!" Tsuki smiled. "Although it's sometimes too creepy."

Izaya sighed but smiled, then, he stood up and kissed each one of the kids' cheeks. "Good night, and sleep! Okay?"

"Yees!" All the fours repeated in unison.

* * *

><p>Then, Izaya closed the door and he felt himself growing excited. He quickly raced to the other room, quickly undoing the belt around his pants, and letting them drop at the entrance of the room. They fell with a hard sound, and he smirked, seeing Shizuo sitting on the bed, his hands entwined, and looking hungrily at Izaya.<p>

"It was time…I was starting to get impatient!" The ex-bartender groaned.

"Ah, I'm sorry! We ended up discussing which character was our favourite." He excused himself. "But now the kids are sleeping, and you know what I'll do to you."

"I'm already waiting for it, you damned flea. Come and let me fuck you for once!" He said.

"Oh, what a dirty mouth you have…" Izaya started to approach the blonde, yanking his shirt over his head, and throwing it to the ground, far away from the jeans. "I think we'll have to clean such a dirty mouth, don't you think so, too, Shizu-chan?"

The debt-collector started to feel the pressure on his jeans, who grew tighter with every second that passed. "The only thing that will make me stop talking dirty is shutting me up." He smirked, embracing the almost naked brunet with his hands, taking him close to him and feeling his hot breath at his back.

"Oh, so you want me to fuck your mouth, Shizu-chan? I never thought you'd loved that…" Izaya smirked.

"And then _I'm_ the one that thinks the way one should not think, huh?" Shizuo smirked. "But well, I never thought of this one…so shall I go down on you?"

"Well…you always do that. I feel as if I needed to change. Let me be the one for this time, huh?" Izaya got down on his knees, taking advantage of the sitting position of his lover. Then, he opened the flier of Shizuo's black jeans and licked through the fabric of the boxers.

"God, you're hard! You're dripping already. You missed me a lot, right, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up, fle-AAH! God…" Izaya massaged the head through the fabric with his thumb. And it sent a shiver down Shizuo's spine. Hearing such sounds made Izaya feel excited almost the next second.

"_Y__ou heard that?_" Tsuki shivered in the other room. The light was off, and he was cuddled to Psyche, who had been sniffling since Izaya left the room. He was scared of the beast. And Tsuki was, too. Roppi was already asleep, and Tsugaru was cuddling to Psyche, and awake, but he didn't feel like saying anything.

"Y-Yeah!" Psyche clenched himself to Tsuki's shirt. "It was Shi-chan! He was shouting!"

"D-Do you think…something is happening?" Tsuki asked, his heart beating really fast.

"Maybe they need help." Tsugaru said. "After all, Psyche saw the beast!"

"I-I-I…I-won't go again!" Psyche cried. Tsuki tried to caress his head, calming him down, but in that moment, he didn't feel too sure about being on the end of the bed. At least the two little ones had the middle of the bed and nothing to be afraid of.

"I…don't want to get in trouble."

"Izaya went to Shizuo, right?" Roppi mumbled, he had waken up when he heard a second piercing shout coming from the blonde.

"Ah! T-That means…Izaya is currently out of combat!" Tsuki shouted. "The beast's eating Shizuo alive!"

Psyche cried. "N-Noo! I…I don't want…Shi-papa to die!"

"He won't, Psyche! Izaya will save him." Tsugaru added, trying to calm his twin brother down. But now the youngest and the oldest were really afraid of what had been going on in the next room. What if the beast…tried to kill them, too?

Roppi was asleep. He was clinging to the pillow underneath his head. The poor boy was too tired of the brother's mischievous plans to actually pay attention to anything. He didn't find anything strange in the voices, nor was he afraid of the beast.

Maybe it was because he was a really dark kid. He was never afraid of anything, so he couldn't care less about the beast. Actually, that 'I-don't-care' attitude had made him fall asleep.

But that wasn't the case of the other three brothers.

Tsugaru was trying to stay calm. The same for Tsuki, who envied Roppi for being able to sleep. He also detested Psyche for bringing all this out. He also wanted to sleep, but the little twins weren't making it possible.

Psyche was the worst of them. He wasn't calmed. He wasn't trying to stay calm, he was just overreacting. He was panicking, dying of angst, panicking, panicking, panicking.

"Psyche! Calm down. For now, it's been really quiet." Tsuki said, trying to calm down his brother. The pink-dressed boy just clung to his shirt, burying his face against the glassed-kid's chest.

"…_Snif…Snif_" Psyche sighed.

"Ah, see…it's nothing. They defeated the beast, Psyche…" Tsugaru said, hugging the other kid from behind. Psyche leaned back, calming down.

"But…maybe the beast killed them!" Psyche sniffled.

"GOD, PSYCHE! STOP!" Tsugaru shouted. He hugged his brother, trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>"You heard that?" Izaya asked. He was currently sitting on the bed, with a bored look on his face. Shizuo had insisted upon looking for something for that night,<p>

"What?" Shizuo was ducked, looking for something in one of the drawers.

"You didn't hear Tsugaru shouting at Psyche?" Izaya asked, looking suspiciously at the blonde. Shizuo turned around and negated with his head.

"But I'm sure I heard them shouting. They were saying something like, 'Psyche, stop!'" He tried to imitate Tsugaru's voice. "I think they're still awake."

"So what?"

"Geez, does your protozoic brain not work properly? You know we're in the next room. You know the walls are so thin everything passes trough?" Izaya giggled.

"Uh…" Shizuo sighed. "But flea…what do you want me to do? Let's go to a hotel? Is that what you want?"

"I didn't say-" Izaya tried to say.

"No. But that's what you mean…Seriously, those kids are really mischievous. I can't even…"

"Stop. Don't involve them." Izaya fought. "It's okay. I will tell them to go to sleep, and then we'll continue."

"But we've come this far…Do you know how much I've been wanting you?" Shizuo asked. "I can't wait anymore."

"Do you think I can?" Izaya asked. "But…as much as I love you…I don't want my children to have a trauma just because they heard weird stuff. They've been thinking a damned beast was attacking us, or something like that."

Shizuo sighed. He guessed there was no other option. He stood up, leaving Izaya lying on the bed, and went to the other room in order to check on the kids.

He smirked, feeling a bit uneasy. He made sure the flier of his pants was closed, and then he opened the door. He heard some squeaks and felt how his eye started to twitch.

"Aaah! The beast!" Psyche shouted. Shizuo turned on the lights in order to show them that there was no beast.

"You…Are you alive?" Psyche asked.

Now it was Shizuo's turn to tilt his head. "Alive? Why would I be dead in the first place?"

"T-The…beast is still down there!" Psyche shouted. Shizuo chuckled, and then moved to the bed, sitting on it.

Roppi had fallen asleep, but the other three were pretty excited and horrified. Shizuo held them close to his chest, managing to calm them down. Then he smiled and patted their heads.

"There isn't a beast, okay? You don't have to worry about anything. I won't die." The ex-bartender smiled. "It's all right. Really."

"But…Psyche saw it!" Fear stroke Tsuki's red eyes. He shivered while clenching to Shizuo's white shirt.

'Time to change the strategy.' The blonde thought. No matter what he said, they would still believe that there was a beast, so…maybe…

"There was a beast, but Izaya and I killed it together just a moment ago." Shizuo smiled. The kids were awed.

"As expected from Shi-dada and Iza-mama!" Psyche squealed. "You really killed it?"

"Yes. We fought for a while, but there is no beast that I can't kill." Shizuo smiled. "So don't worry anymore, because they say that if kids don't go to sleep, said beast will eat them."

"W-What?"

"Yes. You should sleep, and then the beast won't do anything. So, please go to sleep."

The kids nodded and covered themselves with the blankets. Shizuo smiled to himself, turned off the lights and closed the door behind him, returning to the other room.

* * *

><p>He glanced at the bed: Izaya was dressed. He had long jeans and an oversized shirt.<p>

"Flea…let's finish this."

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan." The raven-hair said, taking a look at his fingernails and negating with his head. "I sort…of…got out of the mood, if you want to hear it like that." He giggled.

Shizuo clenched his fists. "No way…"

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. I was really looking forward to this, but…there are many turn-offs and interruptions. I can't get laid like this!" He giggled. "So forget about it, and let's sleep."

"No. I'm not going to sleep. Can't you realize how bad I want you? How much I've been longing for you? The kids' school, my work, your work, the damned yakuzas, Shinra and Celty, your sisters trying to stalk my brother…all of that has kept me away from you…for…more than two months?" Shizuo shouted. He was angry.

He smirked to himself and stepped close to the raven-haired informant. Red eyes glanced him with curiosity and arrogance. Then he undid his belt, smirking at the pale man in front of him. Izaya popped an eyebrow, trying to figure his boyfriend out, but when he realized, it was too late.

Shizuo had grabbed his wrists and tied them up on the bed, so that the other was unable to escape.

"You leave me no other option, flea." He said, smirking. Izaya tried to resist, but he couldn't, Shizuo was much stronger than himself. He tried to move away, but the way the blonde had tied up the belt around his arms forbid him to do anything.

"F-Fuck…Shizu-chan?" Izaya shouted. "Leave…me…And go to sleep, damn it!"

"No way. Your face is too cute. So…What shall I do first?" He smirked. Izaya smirked, too. He was enjoying it, even if he didn't show it.

"Go to sleep! NOW." He struggled. Shizuo smirked, placing himself above the smaller man. With his hand, he played a bit with the white, oversized shirt. Then, with both hands, he started tearing the cloth apart, bit by bit, until it started ripping. Izaya's eyes widened.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan?"

"The way you're tied up, and since you are lying on the bed, make it difficult to remove this, you know? It's better if I do it." He smirked, finishing his work, and removing the cloth, tossing it aside on the ground and admiring Izaya's pale chest.

"Your nipples…"

"Don't touch." Izaya struggled once again. Shizuo did the contrary, reaching them with his index and thumb, and massaging them.

"Agh…Aaah….Ngh…" The moans beneath him made Shizuo feel tight. He smirked to himself.

"It looks like they are pink. Ah…your chest is so white…I can't stand it."

"W-What…ngh…do you mean?" Izaya had his head tilted to the side, and his eyes closed. He was quite enjoying everything, and Shizuo knew it best. Tired of pinching his lover's nipples, he just closed his lips around them, kissing them softly, and then taking out his tongue, licking them forcefully.

"Ah…Shizu….Shi….zu…_oooh…_" Izaya moaned. He panted, trying to breath normally, but it was impossible. "UNTIE ME!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Psyche's eyes widened. He had heard Izaya beg for help. He was half asleep, but the 'Shizuo…untie me!' sound had made him return to reality. He carefully tapped his brother's shoulder, trying to wake him up. But Tsuki was already awake.<p>

"You heard that, too?" He asked. The raven-haired boy nodded.

"What can it be?" He asked, embracing his older brother and crying, burying his face against the white pyjama.

"Uh…" Tsugaru had woken up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "The bogeyman is the one that ties kids up and leaves with them, right?"

"NO WAY!" Psyche shouted. "The bogeyman is in our house?" He started to cry, shaken up from the excitement.

"That can't be. We've been good kids, right?"

"But he isn't attacking us. He's attacking Izaya!" Psyche shouted. "Waaah! Iza-mama!"

"Shizuo will save him. That's why he said what he said." Tsugaru smiled, trying to calm his brothers down. "He's strong enough, so let's go to sleep. Otherwise the beast will attack us."

In the other bedroom, the parents were still discussing. They didn't know that their kids were still awake, though.

"No way I'm doing that. You might push me away, so let me undress you properly before I start thinking about untying you." Shizuo smirked. Izaya smirked too.

"Your chest is really white, you know? I think someone might get the wrong idea about you. How about I mark you."

"Go ahead, Shizu-chan…I'm all yours." Izaya smirked.

"So it looks like you're wanting it, huh?"

Shizuo didn't wait for an answer before attacking Izaya's neck with his mouth. He kissed the spot, licked it and sucked on it, until it grew pinkish. He kissed his chest multiple times before choosing another spot to leave a bite behind.

"Shi…zu…chan…You can do that later, please…"

* * *

><p>The moan made Tsuki wake up again. Psyche hadn't been able to fall asleep, so he was awake too. He looked worried at his blonde brother, clenching to his shirt.<p>

"He's taking him away. Maybe Shizuo's fighting with the bogeyman, and Izaya's asking for help?" Psyche mumbled. He sucked on his thumb. He was afraid, so he embraced his brother while trying to fall asleep again. He was afraid, since their parents were really fighting against a monster.

The ex-bartender travelled with his hands across Izaya's lithe body. When he reached the pelvic zone, he smirked to himself. The raven was hardening. And he enjoyed the sight beneath him.

He moved his hands to the hem of Izaya's jeans. "Didn't you have something more comfortable to change to?" He asked.

"Ah…you wouldn't understand it, Shizu-chan."

He tried breaking the cloth, but it was nearly impossible. If he applied more force, he would injure Izaya, and he didn't want that.

"You don't know what elastic jeans are, huh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked, rolling, as far as his tied hands allowed him, on the bed. He tried to imitate a naughty expression, but ended up blushing. He really wanted Shizuo in that moment. "You'll have to try something else."

The ex-bartender smirked to himself and looked around the bedroom. He left the bed with the tied up Izaya on it, and looked inside the drawers, finding scissors. He smirked and took it with him, climbing on the bed anew.

"What are you doing?" Izaya started to panic as soon as he saw the scissors. Shizuo smirked, pulling the hem up, and opening the scissors, cutting a bit of the cloth.

"So, where should I cut, then? The inside, or…"

"Shizu-chan! Those are my pants! My jeans!" Izaya protested, but Shizuo continued cutting the leg of the jeans, revealing Izaya's slim, white legs. He continued cutting until he reached the end. He enjoyed the sounds of resignation the raven moaned, but then he tossed the scissors aside, removing the pants as well. Both of them blushed, they really needed each other.

"So, what shall I do about your under-" Shizuo tried to say, but the other was faster. He elevated his legs, leaving full access to the blonde.

"You can take them off. No need to be so protozoic brutish now…Right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said.

"Oh…what a naughty boy." He smirked. At least he had fully undressed the un-cooperative Izaya. "But you have been somehow…helpful. At least you didn't struggle. Let me untie you."

Once the raven was free of the ties, he jumped on top of the blonde. "It's not fair I'm the only one that has no clothes in this moment." He smirked, kissing Shizuo's lips. Both pulled apart, reaching for air, but Izaya attacked them once again.

They rolled on the bed, kissing passionately. Shizuo surrounded Izaya's body with his arms, and Izaya had his hands around the blonde's neck. Soon, he parted his lips in order to give the blonde access to his mouth. They spent some minutes battling with their tongues, forgetting about everything else. Izaya almost forgot that their children were probably not asleep in the moment, but he couldn't care less for them in that moment.

With Izaya on top of him, Shizuo observed how the skilful hands of his boyfriend undid each button of his shirt. Finally, they were getting to something. He tossed his shirt aside, and took his jeans off, not needing help from the brunet. Then he smirked.

"Looks like we finally got to do something, huh?" Izaya smirked. "Lube is in the first-you know where it is!"

"Yes, I know where it is. Now shut up and let me fuck you properly." Shizuo smirked, reaching for the pink bottle and splashing a good quantity of it on his fingers.

"Turn around." Then, he inserted a finger.

"God! You're tight!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Even though the kids tried to sleep again, now the three brothers were awake. They were nervous and the shout they had heard made them jolt back. The voice was too deep, so they didn't realize who it was.<p>

"They…The bogeyman is talking to his bag. It means that both Shizuo and Izaya are inside!" Tsugaru yelped. "…He's taking them away from us!"

The three of them cried in fear. Then they hid under the blankets, even though they wanted to help their parents, the thought of the bogeyman made them tremble in fear. Psyche and Tsuki didn't want to experience something as horrible as their previous experience, so they decided to be as quiet as possible.

_Too bad they didn't know what was really happening. _

"That's because I want you right now, Shizu-chan. Did you need to get to this point in order to realize?"

"Do you think they will fit?" He asked, adding another finger.

_"He is taking us too?"_ Psyche shouted. His heart was beating really fast. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation. It was too bizarre, and he really didn't want to get killed by the bogeyman. He tried to wake his brothers up, but they were deep asleep, so he continued sucking on his thumb and tried to think about something else.

* * *

><p>"A…Aaah! S-Shiz…" Izaya panted, leaning back, resting against Shizuo's bare chest. His own chest was rising up and down. He had really missed the blonde protozoan.<p>

"I…Aaah! T…Th…" He tried to say. The fingers inside of him moved, stretching him, and he couldn't think of a better moment in his life. He moaned, and then felt how Shizuo's other hand got close to his mouth.

"Suck on them." He gladly did, rolling his tongue around them.

"You are a slut, Izaya. Shout in your slutty way. How can you suck me in so tight? Even though they are just fingers. Do you want me to go all the way with you?"

"S-Sh…Shut up…and…Aaaah! Hngh! Fuck…me…" Izaya shouted.

"I…" Shizuo pulled back, and asked Izaya to turn around. "I like it better when I get to see your face when you moan."

"When I moan for you, you mean." He smirked. The brunet sat on top of the blonde, surrounding him with his arms, and burying his fingernails on his back. Carefully he sat on his lap, his legs around the other's waist. He felt something bigger entering him and he couldn't help but to moan once again.

"It…it is embarrassing to make such sounds…" He smirked, his face against Shizuo's chest. The blonde patted the brunet, smiling. He liked it, having intimate moments with the informant. It was really complicated now that they had children, so he wanted to enjoy each part of it.

"Don't worry. I love them." He felt Izaya lick his neck.

"You can't be the only one that is marked. What if that Vorona bitch tries a move on you? She'll see that you are mine."

"She saw my ring. That is enough."

"Shut up and let me mark…AAaah!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo had hit his spot.

"So, it's there. Good to know…"

* * *

><p>Psyche had the best idea in the world. He tried to wake their brothers up, and stood up, turning the lights on. They were still able to hear more 'Ah!', 'Ngh…' 'Hmm', 'Agh…' sounds, but they tried to ignore them.<p>

Tsuki and Tsugaru climbed off the bed, reuniting with Psyche. The raven-haired kid smirked.

"Let's help Shizuo and Izaya, okay?" He smirked.

"How do you plan to do that, Psyche?" Tsuki inquired. He really didn't want to get in much more trouble. He sighed.

"Easy. Let's put on helmets, like knights, and get our play-horses. Then, we'll attack the bogeyman with the sticks."

"But the bogeyman is strong, and he has a sack or something." Tsugaru mumbled, not really sure about the idea. The other blonde brother wasn't sure, neither, but the brunet seemed to be convinced about it.

"Don't say anything, Tsu-chan! My idea is the best!" Psyche pouted. He sighed.

"No…" Tsugaru sighed. "Well, let's try it."

"Okay, I think I have the play-horses somewhere around here." Tsuki said, opening the toys' closet, and searching trough it. He took three beach buckets and three sticks with the head of a horse glued to one extreme.

"Let's use the buckets as helmets, and the horses as swords!" Psyche squealed, putting the pink bucket on his head. He smirked and took a 'horse', moving on to the door, waiting for his brothers, who followed him short after.

Carefully, they opened the door. In the hallway, the erotic sounds echoed even more. They smiled, their hearts beating in excitement. They were close to winning to the bogeyman.

Psyche carefully opened the door, not trying to make any sounds, and quickly turning on the lights. The three kids pointed their 'swords' forward, but they weren't expecting…

To see Shizuo sitting on the bed, fully undressed, with Izaya sitting on top of him. Izaya's eyes were closed, and a big, pink blush was spread across his face, Shizuo was kissing his neck lightly, and passionately. And his hands were…

'Why are Shi-dada's hands around Iza-mama's…' Psyche blushed. 'Peepee?'

Both of the males looked at the three kids, and their expression changed gradually from a pleasured one to a shocked one.

"Pull out, pull out, damn it!" Izaya shouted. "Fuck…Fuck…"

The informant stood up as soon as he could, falling to his knees because of the sudden movement, after having gone halfway with Shizuo. He reached for his nightgown, surrounding his body with it. Shizuo rushed under the covers. He could sense that Izaya was angry.

Tying the gown around his body, Izaya walked forward, to the three children, and looked fiercely at them.

"What…" He shouted. Then he ducked down, eye to eye.

"Tsukishima, Tsugaru and Psyche Heiwajima-Orihara!" He shouted. The kids trembled in fear. Izaya was angry, really angry. And an angry Izaya was scarier than a beast or a bogeyman.

"I…I fucking told you to go to sleep."

"But…there was a bogeyman attacking you." Psyche cried.

"No. Don't cry, Psyche. It won't affect me, you know?" Izaya sighed. "I told you that there was no fucking beast, nor a stupid bogeyman."

Psyche continued to cry.

"I'm really angry with the three of you. I told you to stay away from us. You know…you are really small. Too small to understand that, but it looks like we'll have 'the talk' really soon if you continue being like this." Izaya shouted. "Sometimes, adults need their privacy, you know? Shizu-chan and I need our time together, and if you don't go to sleep, then it won't work. And then I get angry, and Shizu-chan breaks things. You don't want that, right?"

The three negated with their heads. They were really afraid of what was going to happen.

"I can't believe a guest has to see this." Izaya sighed. "Roppi is such a good child. Can't you behave a little? Good that Delic wasn't here, otherwise…I wouldn't know what I…"

He stood up, holding their children's wrists with strength. Then he lead them out of his' and Shizuo's bedroom.

"You should know, that the three of them are going to be punished." Izaya shouted. "We'll talk about that tomorrow."

"For now, Tsugaru. You go to sleep to Tsuki's and Delic's bedroom. Since Roppi is sleeping, you won't have a chance to talk." He took the blonde in his arms, putting him down on the bed and covering him with the sheets. Then he got out.

"Tsuki, you go to Psyche and Tsugaru's room. I don't think there will be much trouble, since the bed is big enough for you." He left the kid alone, and took the youngest with him.

"Psyche, you go to the guest room. That way you won't have anything to play with, and you can think about what you did wrong okay?" He said, entering the room, and covering the kid with the blankets.

"If you try to get out, I'll lock you up, just so you know." Then, he left the room and returned to his lover.

He closed the door and tossed the nightgown aside, pulling the covers over his undressed body, then he embraced Shizuo.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said.

"Don't feel sorry. But I don't want to do it anymore. We were close, but now I'm really angry."

"I haven't seen you that angry ever. Ever, ever, ever." Shizuo joked. "It makes me feel special, because it has to do with me."

"I…I don't know…I wanted to do this with you, and now I'm not able to."

"Don't worry about it. Do you mind if I finish myself?"

"Go ahead." Izaya pecked on the other's lips, turning around and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Izaya asked. At least, the night had passed. It was morning, and Shizuo was already dressed, waiting for Izaya. Izaya lazily stood up.<p>

"You'll see then. I already called Shinra and Celty, so they will come around. Come with me, will you?" He smirked. He wanted to leave before his kids woke up. Izaya followed him, but he didn't know what to expect.

Meanwhile, in their house, the silence was almost unbearable.

"Psyche?" Shinra said, smiling. "Your brothers are awake. Izaya and Shizuo told me to take care of you today."

The brunet yawned, rubbing his pink eyes, and smiling at Shinra.

"Uncle Shinra!" He shouted. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. He saw the headless woman preparing breakfast and immediately went to embrace her.

"Auntie Celty! I missed you." He shouted. Celty really wished to have her head, in order to kiss the cute kid. She patted her head.

The other brothers were around the table. Delic was absent, but in his place, Roppi was sitting there, smiling at Tsuki.

"Shinra!" Psyche smiled once he sat at the table. "You know…"

"What do I know?" Shinra smirked.

"This house is haunted!" Psyche shivered. The other two brothers nodded.

_"Haunted?"_ Celty asked. She didn't want aliens to live in the house.

"Yes! Yesterday night, there was a beast!" Psyche shouted. "I saw it! In the living room, trying to kill Shi-dada and Iza-mama!"

"What? For real?" Shinra smirked.

"Yes! And then, the bogeyman attacked them…" Psyche shouted. Shinra already knew what had happened last night. Shizuo had explained it to him. He laughed.

"Celty, dear…look how much the children love me. Don't you think it's time to have one…"

He couldn't continue speaking, because he got punched.

"Uh…is that a no?"

"Uh…Auntie Celty! Do you think Izaya is angry with us?" Tsuki asked. He really didn't want to get in trouble.

_"No, my dear. He was just angry yesterday, but I think everything will be okay today?"_

Izaya wasn't really angry at that moment. He was just looking at Shizuo awed by what his lover had done.

"You really booked a hotel?" He asked.

"We won't have kids interrupting us, so go ahead." The ex-bartender felt a pair of hands around his neck, and felt lips against his cheek.

"I feel as if I were falling for you completely anew, once again! I love you, Shizuo!" He shouted, kissing him passionately on the lips before happily skipping the way to the hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Aaah...Okay, I know I fail at lemon, but I still hope that you liked it. :3<em>


End file.
